


Someplace Important

by NotTasha



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is alone on a road and he doesn't know how he got there -- or where he's going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace Important

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: PG  
> CATEGORY: 24 Hour Challenge  
> MAJOR CHARACTERS: Ezra and Buck  
> DISCLAIMERS: This is fanfiction. No profit involved. This story is based on the television series "The Magnificent Seven". No infringement upon the copyrights held by CBS, MGM, Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp, TNN, the Hallmark Channel or any others involved with that production is intended.  
> NOTE: A 24-Hour Challenge: offered by Twyla Jane. Finish this brief scene. The road was empty. Not a soul was in sight as he walked along its side under the early morning sky. The rays of light just peaking over the lush tree line did little to cut through the chill that had settled deep in his bones. Ezra Standish was at complete loss as to exactly how he ended up there.  
> SUMMARY: Ezra finds himself on a road...  
> DATE: Originally Posted May 24, 2003

The road was empty. Not a soul was in sight as he walked along its side under the early morning sky. The rays of light just peaking over the lush tree line did little to cut through the chill that had settled deep in his bones. Ezra Standish was at complete loss as to exactly how he ended up there. 

So, he kept walking. It seemed like the right thing to do. One foot after the other – he trod into the early dawn. He was cold --so cold. He hunched his head into shoulders and wanted to pull his jacket closer, but was flustered to find himself in his nightshirt. What the hell? 

He tripped to a stop. Deplorable. What if someone were to see me? What if...? Why? How? His head felt so heavy as he stood there on that dimly lit road to somewhere unknown. He let his chin rest on his chest for a moment as he contemplated contemplating. If he put a little effort into it, surely, he could figure out what the hell was going on, but that was more than he could handle. 

His head felt full of cotton. His mind buzzed. His vision was foggy and his limbs felt swollen and stiff. Where’re my boots? he thought as he stared down at bare dusty feet. Where’re my trousers?

He brushed a hand across his hips, happy at least to have found his gun belt in place. His head dipped again and he brought the hand to his head, as if to help push it back into place and was surprised by how hot he felt – funny, because I’m so damn cold. 

He shivered, hitched up his belt, and continued at his slow, methodical pace – his gaze still on his feet, watching their slow progression. Surely, he was headed toward something important. Surely, he had somewhere to go. But where? 

It must have been damn important. 

************  
“Thank God!” Buck exclaimed when he finally caught sight of Ezramoving slowly in the early dawn. He dug his heels into Clyde’s sides and urged the big grey to a faster pace. He quickly caught up to Standish on the hard packed road.

“Ezra! Ezra!” he called as he reined in and dismounted.

Standish didn’t seem to hear him and continued to walk along the road -- wearing nothing but his nightshirt and gun belt. Of course, the damn fool HAD to grab his gun before he took off, didn’t he? Didn’t get a coat, not even a blanket, but had to grab his goddamn gun.

“Ezra!” Buck called again, concern tinting his voice as he lay a hand on his friend’s chest, stopping his progress.

Standish looked idly at the hand and followed the arm to meet Wilmington’s face. “Buck?” he said and smiled. “Good t’see ya, Buck.”

Buck shook his head sharply, laying the other hand across Ezra’s forehead and wincing at the heat. “Well, damn glad I found ya, hoss.” He caught Standish’s chin in and tilted the head up enough so that he could look into the bewildered, fevered eyes. “Why you gotta keep wanderin’ off like this, pard?” he asked softly.

Ezra shrugged, not understanding it himself. "I must have had someplace important to get to,” he answered simply, glancing down that long road and still wondering where it led. “Someplace important…” he repeated as he narrowed his eyes. His hand rested on the gun hilt, as if he planned on fighting some yet unseen foe.

Buck sighed, and aimed Standish toward his horse. “Let’s get you back to town.”

“Town?” Ezra echoed, hopefully.

“Yardley,” Buck reminded. “We were stayin’ in Yardley.” He spoke slowly, hoping to get through to his addled companion. “And we’re goin’ back and wait ‘til you get over this damn fever of yours.”

"A fine idea." Furrowing his brow, Ezra commented, “I really don’t feel so good, Buck.”

“Yeah, I know it,” Buck responded. “Ain't been feelin' too good for a few days now. Let’s get you up on Clyde and then we’ll getcha back to bed.” 

With a little effort, he was able to boost the sick man into the saddle, and then mount up behind him. Good thing that Ezra was such a good horseman. Even in his sleep he could keep in the saddle. 

"Next time, get some boots on, Ezra," Buck commented softly. "And think about gettin' yer drawers on, too." Wilmington adjusted himself carefully.

Three times now -- three times Standish had gotten it into his head to take a walk. Didn’t matter that he could hardly stand – didn't matter that he had a fever that made the local doctor pale. Three times he’d made it out bed. Before, he hadn't gotten any further than the corner dry goods store. This time... 

Damn doctor, Buck thought. Never should have trusted him to keep an eye on Ezra. Who knows where he might have ended up?

“Don’t worry,” Buck whispered as he turned his horse, making sure his sick and fevered friend stayed upright. “We’ll head home in a day or two, when you’re feelin’ a bit better.”

“Someplace important. I had someplace important I had to get to,” Ezra muttered.

“Yeah, I know,” Buck responded as they headed back to that strange town. Wilmington glanced over his shoulder, looking in the direction Ezra had been headed -- the road to Four Corners.

THE END


End file.
